Welcome Home
by bubbles799
Summary: This is a Josh/Nikki fiction about when Nikki returns from visiting her family with tragic results
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first ever fiction and I'm not exactly the best! I'm into the drama/tragedy/romance stories so if I write more fiction, expect lots of action, especially where ET and Nikki are concerned. ET and Nikki are the best couple on TV and I'm totally devastated that ET died. So I'm just going to live in denial; just keep writing like he's alive! This is mainly an ET/Nikki fiction but there is a bit of Spider/Bomber, Mike/Kate and Swain/Sally. Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also apologies if any are a bit long; I tend to write in detail! Lol.

I don't own any of the Sea Patrol characters; I'm just borrowing them for a while. But I do own Matt, Ryan, Tamsin and Dr Sophie Bradbury! And of course Ruby.

It was about midday and the Hammersley was about to dock at their home port. The crew were running around hurriedly, packing up their things and helping close up the ship so they could go on shore leave after being away for the last fortnight. While most of them wanted to head straight to the pub, ET had other ideas. He thought about Nikki, his only ever real love. The last month had been torture; Nikki had taken sudden leave to go and visit her family in Sydney after her brother was involved in a car accident. ET had just started to slip away into the land of the fairies when a voice from behind caused him to jump.

"Got anything planned for shore leave, ET," said Kate. ET turned around to see Kate and Swain standing behind him, ready for shore leave.

"Ah, ah, yeah," ET stammered back. Swain and Kate looked at each other before turning back to ET.

"Alright what's up mate?" asked Swain with a grin. ET gave them a 'What are you talking about' look. Both Kate and Swain raised their eyebrows.

"Ok, you have to promise not to tell anyone," started ET. Swain and Kate nodded. ET reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvety box.

"Oh my god, your not!" exclaimed Kate.

"Wow, lady's man ET settles down!" laughed Swain.

"Shh, I don't need the entire ship knowing before Nik does," smiled ET as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"When does she get back anyway?" asked Swain.

"Tonight at 2200. I've got to pick her up," replied ET.

"Come on then, we can head home and go to the pub before you go and meet your wife," teased Swain. ET punched him playfully. Kate just laughed.

_1615 hours_

Swain drove up the street into the neighbourhood where most of the Hammersley crew resided. Swain, his wife Sally and their daughter Chloe lived in a modern house next door to the large house that ET shared with Nikki, Spider and Bomber. Kate lived in a small house opposite them. Swain pulled his car into the driveway of his house and ET and Bomber hopped out. Kate pulled into her driveway just behind them. At that moment, little Chloe Blake came bounding out the front door of her house, rushing for her dad.

"Daddy!" she squealed. Swain held out his arms and the little girl jumped into them. "Look Daddy, look. I got a puppy!" A small bundle of fluff was running around Swain's legs. Sally had by this time come over. She hugged her husband.

I've missed you," she whispered. As Bomber played with Chloe and her new puppy, suddenly a dog came running out from the house next door. Kate instantly recognised the dog as Nikki's beloved Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Ruby.

"What's she doing out?" ET wondered aloud. Bomber shrugged her shoulders as she picked up Ruby who was barking loudly. She headed towards the backyard with little Chloe in tow. As she walked past the front door, Ruby wiggled her way out of Bomber's arms and continued to bark loudly. Swain, Sally, ET and Kate looked over at the commotion, confused. Bomber had just picked up Ruby again when she noticed something odd.

"The door's open," said Bomber, pointing at the door.

"So? Sal probably left it open when she came over to feed Ruby," said ET, who had come over and was bending down to pick up Ruby.

"I haven't been in the house today," said Sally as she, Swain and Kate walked over to where the pair were standing. "And it was closed earlier." It was then that Kate noticed the keys hanging in the door. She instantly recognised the key ring of a frangipani as Nikki's.

"There Nikki's keys; she's home!" said Kate. ET smiled and went inside. The others followed.

ET had just walked into the living room when he gasped. Swain, who was behind him, grabbed his arm to make him stop. The lounge room had been totally trashed.

"ET, just stop," said Swain. He looked back at the others behind him who all had worried faces. "Just stay here, I'll have a look." He slowly opened the first door, Nikki's bedroom, before heading further into the house. ET couldn't bare standing there; he was freaked out at the thought that his girlfriend could be in trouble. He walked off down the hall towards the kitchen, despite Sally and Kate telling him to stop. Swain had just reappeared from the bedroom when the group heard ET call out for help. They rushed into the kitchen, to see Nikki lying on the floor, covered in blood. Swain immediately hurried over. Sally gasped.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled. Bomber quickly searched for her mobile but Sally had already beaten her to it. She relayed the information that Swain gave her to the operators but then passed the phone to Bomber. Spying Chloe near the door, she picked up the toddler and took her outside.

"Please Nikki, please," ET pleaded to the pale face of his girlfriend. He grasped her hand tightly as Swain tried to get a better look at her injuries.

"How far away are the ambos?" called out Swain.

"At least 5 minutes," replied Bomber.

"Tell them her pulse is weak and thready," added Swain. As Bomber relayed this information to the operator, Kate looked at ET's tense face and instantly thought about his special plans for tonight. Reaching for her friends' hand, Kate whispered 'Please Nik, you stay with us.' Swain's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"She's not breathing! We need to do CPR!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm hoping that you enjoyed the first part of the fiction. I would love reviews and feedback. Anyway, so here's the next part.

As always, I don't own any of the Sea Patrol characters that appear on TV; any characters in this story that you haven't heard of before belong to me!

"_She's not breathing! We need to do CPR!"_

Swain immediately started with compressions as Kate checked for a pulse. Swain had just finished one round of compressions when they heard the sirens of the ambulance coming. Two more rounds of CPR later, the ambos came rushing in the door, just as Kate announced the news they had been waiting so desperately to hear.

"I've got a pulse," she told them, breathing a sigh of relief. She moved over to allow the ambulance officers more room.

"ET, move over and let them do their job," said Bomber, gently attempting to pull the Leading Seaman away from Nikki.

About 10 minutes later, Bomber, Sally and Kate were waiting outside with Chloe, who was totally oblivious to what was going on, when the front door swung open. Swain burst out, holding the door open for the paramedics who were bringing the still unconscious Nikki out on a stretcher. Just at the moment, Spider drove into the driveway. Surveying the scene in front of him, he got out quickly. Bomber noticed him arrive and rushed into his arms, sobs staining his neat Navy uniform.

"Bec, what…what happened?" he tried asking as he hugged her but all he could get was muffled sobs. The stretcher had just been put into the ambulance when one of the paramedics stopped ET.

"I'm sorry sir, there's no room," he signalled, putting up his hand.

"But I want to be with her," ET said determined.

"Come on mate, I'll drive you," said Swain, pulling his friend away from the ambulance as it sped off toward the hospital, sirens blaring.

_1845 hours_

It had been over 2 hours since Nikki had been taken to hospital but they still hadn't been told anything about her condition. Swain and Spider had immediately driven everyone to the hospital where their anxious wait began. Spider was sitting on a chair and Bomber was leaning on him, Kate was holding a coffee cup and sitting next to Swain. Sally was on the phone to their babysitter, checking that Chloe was alright. ET just paced the waiting room, threatening to wear out the floor at any moment.

"Have the others been told," Bomber said, breaking the silence. There was silence before Kate answered.

"I called the CO but his phone was off; he's probably still at Navy Headquarters. And none of the guys answered their phones; they are probably at the pub. But I left messages." It was another 10 minutes before they heard any noise. Nikki's doctor had barely shut the door before she was hounded by everyone.

"Whoa, slow down," she said, holding up her hands. "I'm Doctor Sophie Bradbury. Now, Nikki has sustained some pretty serious injuries. We picked up some internal bleeds on her scans so we're prepping her now for theatre." Sally covered her mouth, gasping as Swain put a hand around her waist. ET just looked up and ran his hand through his hair.

"She will be okay won't she?" he asked. Dr Bradbury just gave them a small smile before heading back behind the door.

_2010 hours_

Nikki had been in surgery for just over an hour when the CO arrived.

"Mike," breathed out Kate. They looked at each other and although she tried to fight the urge, it got the better of her and she ran over into his warm embrace.

"Oh, Kate," he whispered. She finally let go and Mike turned his head to the anxious faces of his crew.

"What happened?" he asked simply. Swain relayed what they knew. Mike nodded.

"I didn't even know she was home yet," said ET suddenly. "I should have gotten there earlier, instead of wasting time down at the port."

"ET, you can't think like that, mate," said Spider. ET just shook his head before resuming wearing out the floor.

"Have her family been informed?" asked Mike. Kate looked at ET.

"No sir. We weren't sure what to tell them, especially as we don't know how she is yet."

_2200 hours_

By this time, they were all starting to worry. 'Her injuries must have been pretty extreme,' Swain thought to himself. 'She's been in surgery for a while.'

All was silent until a few minutes later when Buffer, Charge and RO came rushing in, all wanting to know what had happened. They had been at the pub and had only just received the messages. They took their places in the waiting room once they knew the details. They had just sat down when Dr Bradbury appeared from the corridor. ET immediately straightened up at the sight of the doctor. Noticing the new arrivals, Dr Bradbury introduced herself.

"Dr Sophie Bradbury. Now, as you are aware, Nikki has lost a lot of blood. We managed to stop any bleeding so that's a good sign. Other than that, she has a broken leg, ankle and ribs. She also suffered a collapsed lung and she's covered in bruises. I hate to think exactly what she went through."

"But is she going to be okay?" asked ET impatiently.

"Well, she's still critical so we can't say for sure but we are hoping for a full recovery, yes," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Can we see her?" asked Sally.

"She hasn't woken up yet but you can, but not too many at one time." They all looked at ET.

"Go on mate," said Charge. ET wordlessly followed the doctor into the room. He was trying desperately to keep it together but at the sight of the woman he loved, lying there looking so deathly pale, his heart started to break.

"I'll leave you alone for a minute," said Dr Bradbury, shutting the door behind her. Pulling up a seat next to her, ET reached out for her hand, carefully clasping it in his own. He looked at her for a while, willing her to open her eyes, to tell him she was okay. But she didn't.

"Please Nik. Just open your eyes, I want to know that you're okay," he started, taking a deep breathe before continuing. "This wasn't how I was expecting to welcome you home. I had it all planned, if only I'd come home earlier, maybe it would have happened the way I wanted it to. Tonight was supposed to be special; a night we'd never forget. And I'll never forget this night; it's just not the way I wanted to remember it. I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault ET," said a voice from the door. ET turned around to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"I stopped on the pier and remembered I'd forgotten my watch. My watch. I went back to get the stupid thing when I should have just left it and gone home. I could have stopped it," said ET, his voice filled with guilt. "I could have stopped her from being like this."

"ET, you couldn't have. We have no idea what happened or how long she was there for. We weren't even expecting her to be back yet," Kate tried.

"This was not how I was expecting to welcome her home," said ET after a minute's silence. "I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It will be; you'll just have to post pone it until she wakes up," said Kate reassuringly. Not wanting to intrude any longer and not knowing what else to say, Kate took one last look at her best friend before heading back out the door.

_0120 hours_

The hospital was quiet. Spider was asleep with Bomber lying on top of him. Kate and Mike rested but weren't asleep. Sally was asleep on the floor, lying on her husband who was still awake. Charge and Buffer just sat there staring at the walls. Although Mike had tried telling his crew to go home and get some sleep, they had all refused, stating they wouldn't leave until they knew their navigator would be okay. RO returned from getting coffee. He passed them out.

"Should we give one to ET?" he asked quietly. The CO shook his head.

"Just leave him be for now." RO nodded and quietly sat down.

In Nikki's room, ET had dozed off on the chair, still clutching Nikki's hand. He had no idea how long he had been asleep when suddenly, something squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes, not registering what had happened when a small voice spoke.  
"Josh," Nikki whispered.

"Hey, hey, Nik you're awake!" ET cried softly before leaning closer to her. "Are you okay? I'll go get the doctor, okay?"

Not yet," she whispered back. "Why am I here?"

"You were attacked. We got home and found you in the kitchen. "You don't remember?" She shook her head. "You stopped breathing at one point. The X and Swain had to do CPR."

"Oh," uttered Nikki. "I can't remember."

"Shh, just rest for now," soothed ET, placing a gentle hand on her head. Nikki closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. When he knew she was safely asleep, ET quietly stood and walked out of the room. As he closed the door, heads raised up, waiting for him to speak. Spider woke up at the sound of the door closing.

"She's awake," he smiled happily. "She's okay." Kate jumped up and hugged him. ET laughed and hugged her back. As he did so, he spotted Dr Bradbury over X's shoulder. "She's awake," he told her. She smiled back before nodding. She signalled for a nurse at the nurses' station and the pair went in to see the patient. Kate sat back down next to Mike who smiled at her. Spider whispered something in Bomber's ear and she woke up, sleepily asking him to repeat what he said. When she heard, she hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe but he just laughed and returned the embrace. Swain had by now woken his wife to tell her the good news and was too hugging her husband. RO, Charge and Buffer were chatting happily, relief etched on their tired faces. Mike looked around at his crew and Sally and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last part of this fiction. I you enjoyed reading it and if you did, I've got some other Sea Patrol fictions I'm hoping to publish soon. I'd still really like your reviews too. Anyway, so here goes...

You know the drill with what I own/don't own

_0830 hours next morning_

"How did you know something was wrong?" asked Nikki the next morning, looking a lot better than she had a few hours ago. The crew and Sally were all in to visit her.

"Well, the door was open and the house was trashed," said ET. "But mainly, it was Ruby." Nikki's eyes widened at the mention of her precious pup.

"Ruby, what is she okay?" Nikki asked worriedly, trying to sit up. She winced in pain.

"Hey, easy there Nik. You've just come out of surgery," said Kate, placing a hand on her friends' shoulder.

"Ruby's fine, she probably saved your life," replied Bomber. "She escaped and kept barking and barking. She never does that and we realised something was wrong."

"I've always said she's special, not just a ball of fluff," Nikki laughed, directing her reply mainly at ET.

"I stand corrected," he smiled. There was a knock at the door and everyone turned around.

"Are you trying to outdo me or something?" asked a man who was using crutches. ET instantly recognised the man as Nikki's brother, Ryan. Behind him was another one of her four brothers, Matt and his partner Tamsin.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Nikki exclaimed.

"We could hardly stay back there knowing our little sis was in trouble," said Matt. Nikki looked at ET.

"He called you didn't he?" Nikki asked. Ryan nodded.

"But I'm glad he did," added Matt. Nikki noticed the looks on her colleagues' faces.

"Oh, sorry. This is my brother Matt, my best friend since high school Tam and the crippled one is my brother Ryan," she told them.

"You can hardly call me crippled; look at you," said Ryan playfully. The crew took this as their cue to leave.

"We'll leave you guys to it," said Mike as he ushered the crew out of the room. ET stood up to leave but Nikki held onto his hand. He sat back down again, realising she wasn't going to let it go.

"So, how you feeling sis?" asked Ryan as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm feeling good," Nikki smiled. "I should be able to return to work in a couple of days."

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be going back for a while yet," laughed Tam.

"I seriously didn't need you guys to come up here," said Nikki.

"Hello? What planet have you been living on? You just took a month off work to come help me because I had an accident. It's only fair I do the same," said Ryan.

"And as if we wouldn't come," smiled Tam.

"Mum and Dad will no doubt come too, as soon as they get the message," added Matt. Nikki looked confused.

"Just after you left, Mum and Dad left for a holiday in Italy. You know, to catch up with the family. But when they hear about you, they'll be on the first flight home. You know that," elaborated Ryan. Nikki groaned. Although she loved her parents to pieces, the thought of her overbearing mother just didn't appeal to her at the moment.

"Anyway, we better let you get some rest," said Tam, standing up to leave. "We'll come back later." ET slowly stood up and kissed her forehead gently.

"Love you gorgeous," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied, smiling.

_1230 hours _

Two weeks later, Nikki was well enough to go home. Although he had felt terrible, ET had returned to work after the Hammersley was tasked a week after the attack. He had considered asking for extended leave but Nikki had insisted he go, that she would be okay. Her doctors had also told ET that they weren't expecting her to leave the hospital for a while yet so she was in good hands until he got back. Matt, Ryan and Tamsin were also still staying in Cairns while Nikki recovered so ET did feel a little better. But Nikki had recovered so well, that her doctors let her go home a week before she was due. As Matt drove into the driveway of her house, Nikki froze. She had begun to remember flashbacks of the attack and until now she hadn't returned home. Tamsin hopped out of the car and opened her door and Nikki stood slowly, the pain in her chest reminding her of her broken ribs and damaged lung. She took one step, with the help of crutches as Matt came around beside her.

"You okay?" he asked, holding out his hand. "We can always book a hotel or something if you aren't ready to come back yet." But Nikki didn't feel frightened. If anything, she felt happy. She shook her head.

"It feels good to be home. Besides, I don't really remember so it can't freak me out too much." She smiled and slowly started making her way to the front door when she heard a familiar bark. "Ruby," she called out and the little dog came bounding over, gently dancing at her feet.

"Don't you make her fall over, Rubes," said Matt warningly. Ryan was walking behind Nikki and, as he too was still on crutches, nearly fell over the little dog.

"Nikki, how do you deal with her? I've only been here a fortnight and she's already tripped me over like a million times!"

"She's was missing me weren't you baby?" Nikki cooed to the little dog.

"Auntie Nikki!" cried a little voice. Running from next door was Chloe, Sally following closely behind.

"Hey Chloe! Can I have a hug?" asked Nikki, sitting down on the seat in the garden. The little girl hugged her tightly.

"Be careful, Chloe. Remember Auntie Nikki's just out of hospital," warned Sally.

"Hey Sal," said Nikki, looking up at her friend. She hugged Sally too. Everyone proceeded to head towards the decking to catch up.

_1635 hours_

The HMAS Hammersley was just about to dock in port after being at sea for the last week. While most of the crew were eager to see their family or go to the pub, ET was hurrying to organise his things, wanting to visit Nikki at the hospital as soon as he could. He was about to leave the bridge when the CO stopped him.

"You going to visit Nikki?" he asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Yes, sir," ET replied.

"Is tonight the night, ET?" asked Swain from his seat at the helm with a smile.

"I reckon it could be," smiled ET. Kate smiled at Mike. They both knew what ET and Swain were talking about.

"Good luck mate," Swain called out as ET was leaving the bridge. He was about to open the door when the CO stopped him.

"Yes sir?" asked ET, slightly impatiently wanting to go below and organise his stuff.

"I think you have a visitor," the CO nodded to the dock. Looking at the figures on the dock, ET instantly recognised her, supporting herself on crutches, standing with Sally, Chloe, Matt, Tamsin and Ryan.

"I thought she wasn't getting out for another week," stated Swain. X shrugged her shoulders. As the Hammersley docked, ET was the first off the ship, nearly forgetting to salute on the way off. She smiled, giggling as she watched him hurry a salute after forgetting to do so. He rushed over and gave her a hug.

"Careful, I'm still fragile," she warned teasingly.

"How long have you been out?" he asked as he drew back.

"A couple of hours. I wanted to be here when you arrived back," she smiled, looking up deeply into his eyes. He leant down and kissed her. Just behind them, most of the crew were watching.

"ET's proposing tonight," Swain said quietly to Sally. Ryan, Matt and Tamsin turned around at hearing this. They all smiled.

"Hey guys!" Nikki called out, peeking out from behind ET. "We're having a barbeque at our place tonight. I've missed you guys so you all better come!"

"Are you sure you're well enough to?" asked ET worriedly. Nikki just smiled and shook her head before hopping off to go and see Kate.

_1900 hours _

"Oh no. Not limbo!" laughed Nikki who was standing with Kate, Sally and Tamsin. Sure enough, someone had started up limbo.

"I swear it's become a Hammersley tradition at parties," laughed Kate. The crew had all come and Nikki was enjoying seeing her "family" again. It had felt like forever since she had last spent time with them.

"So sir, are you ready to have me back on Hammersley yet?" Nikki cheekily asked her boss as he came over holding a beer.

"We've been granted shore leave for 2 weeks so if at the end of that you are allowed back, only on light duties of course, I guess we'll take you back," said Mike playfully. Kate laughed. Nikki nudged Sally and pointed to where Swain and Buffer were trying to teach Chloe to limbo.

"They're corrupting my baby!" laughed Sally.

"Well, it officially makes her a Hammersley member now," said ET as he came up to them.

"As long as she's a shore Hammersley member," replied Sally. ET glanced over at Nikki. He reached for her hand and went to pull her closer.

"Ah, I kinda need my hand back if you want me to move," laughed Nikki, pointing at her crutches. She took a step forward.

"You know, I was going to ask you to dance but I guess that's out of the question," he joked.

"Mmm, I think that might be pushing it," agreed Nikki.

"Wow, this wasn't how I was expecting this," ET told her. Nikki looked confused.

"Expecting what?" ET sighed nervously, pulling something out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. Nikki gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. By now, everyone was watching.

"Nikki, I had all this planned for when you came home but things changed," ET started. "You have no idea how lucky I feel to still have you with me. I thought I'd lost you. The thing is, I love you, I always have and always will. You complete me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, Nikki, marry me." He held up a gorgeous diamond ring. Nikki was so stunned she could barely answer.

"Yes," she happily replied. ET slid the diamond onto her finger and stood up. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as everyone cheered. Nikki broke away and looked into the eyes of her fiancé. She smiled before kissing him again.

So there you go. The end of my first fan fiction! I have to say that when I was writing it, I thought it was really long but when it was published it actually turned out really short! I'll try attempt a longer one soon though. Also, I'm about to post another fiction for Sea Patrol. It's called "Lost and Found" and it's just a one chapter story; I just wrote it for a bit of fun. Check it out!


End file.
